Risk
by GryffindorSpark
Summary: Times come when decisions must be made, and risks must be took. Becky soon learns that, and makes a life changing decision. Her or her loved ones?


Oneshot that sorta popped into my head after watching "When Life Gives You Potatoes..." Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl or any of the characters, they are the property of PBS.

=Becky/Wordgirl's POV=

"Haha, haha." Two-Brains laughed mockingly. "Yeah laugh it up now Wordgirl, because after I transform this golden rodent into delicious cheese, we're going to see what affect it has on pesky superheroes," he threatened.

"I knew it, I said so before," boasted the Narrator.

"Yeah congratulations," Two-Brains complimented.

"Wait, I thought you said it only works on gold," I said worried.

"We'll soon find out, won't we," he said deviously, "Ha, ha, ha!"

"You fiend," I said bravely. But on the inside I was terrified.

"And proud of it," he retorted.

"The potato salad ray is ready, boss," the talkative henchmen said.

"Excellent, hit it," Two-Brains hollered.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

"What," said an annoyed Two-Brains.

"Zap me first," I said quickly knowing that if I didn't say it now, I never would be able too.

"WHAT?" The Narrator said disbelievingly.

"What, why," Two-Brains asked confused.

"Because... just do it, please," I pleaded.

"Ok fine, henchmen reposition it, aim it at her," he ordered. I sighed in relief, one of the hardest things about being a superhero is the risk and sacrifices you make, but I will never hesitate to protect the ones I love.

"Positioned, boss," the henchmen said again.

"...Fire it," he said, but with less confidence this time.

And with a 'ZAP' my world went black.

=Huggy's POV=

She couldn't be serious, how was she going to wriggle her way out of this one?

I battled between hopping out and taking the blow, but she might have a plan and that would interfere. Or I could stay put and see what she has planned.

I bet she has a plan usually she does, and I taught her to always have one.

...But, when she becomes desperate she doesn't think straight.

I will stick by her side and trust that she has a plan...hopefully she does.

I could hear the ray being repositioned, and I waited.

I heard Two-Brains say "Fire it."

I waited, heard the zap and then it almost killed me, she screamed. It was so painful to listen to, I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Then it stopped so suddenly I almost thought I had imagined it, maybe that was a fake scream, I tried convincing myself. Right about now, she would retort with some cheesy joke. ...but it never came. Silence engulfed me.

Then Two-Brains cackled maniacally.

"Yes, yes I have turned Wordgirl into potato salad, now I will be remembered as the greatest super villian of all time," he cackled.

I refused to believe that the worse had happened. I tried pressing out the top but it was sealed tight. Oh for the love of bannannas, how come she had to have super strength.

"Now reposition it to the golden rodent," he ordered.  
He was going to turn me into potato salad as well. I pushed harder, it just tipped over.

"Henchmen sit it back up and fire the ray," he ordered.I was sat back up.

'ZAP'

I waited... was I dead, was this heaven? It was awful dark and smelled a lot like potato salad. I always thought there would be more food here.

"Yep potato salad, boss," a henchmen said. Wait please tell me they didn't come with me. No, I was still alive! Yes! It must only work with a direct hit. I was just about to burst out, when I heard my name.

"Boss, Charlie wants to know who is going to tell Captain Huggy Face about Wordgirl," a henchmen asked.

"Ah, he can figure it out on his own," a non caring Two-Brains said.

Now I was furious! I burst out and knocked over the talkative henchmen, I jumped to the rafters, and looked down to the giant X, that she was tied to before. Tears leaked out of my eyes, and I turned angrily to Two-Brains.

"Hey you aren't still mad about me turning your best friend into potato salad are you," he asked scared.

I pounced. When I landed I started kicking and punching hitting everywhere I could see. Tears were coming out rapidly now and I didn't try to stop them. He was screaming for help. I was pulled off of him, by Charlie I turned around and bit his arm. He dropped me, I then grabbed a rope and tied them all together.

I ran over to the bottom of the X, fell to my knees, and sobbed.

Then...lightbulb! I climbed a top the potato ray, and searched for a certain button. I found it positioned the ray, hit the button, and fired.

=Becky's POV=

'Groan'

It hurt so bad. I was on my knees and hands. I was gasping for air. Suddenly, Huggy was hugging me to death.

"Huggy. Can't. Breathe." I gasped.

"Sorry," he squeaked.

"Good job Huggy you defeated Two-Brains," I congratulated him.

"I'm just glad you are okay," he squeaked.

"Why, what happened?" I asked confused.

"You were turned into potato salad," he squeaked.

I gasped. "How did you turn me back," I asked astounded.

"Reverse button," he squeaked.

"Thanks Two-Brains for adding a reverse button," I said turning to him and smiling.

"Long I have questioned the wisdom of the reverse button," he pondered.

"Now you cheese-eaters will become... jail food-eaters," I said."Wow, that sounded better in my head," I said.

"I am just glad you're back, even if the lousy jokes are back as well," Huggy said.

"What is that supposed to mean," I said slightly offended, mostly joking, as we zoomed off into the night.

=Two-Brain's POV=

"Hey boss, Charlie, and I have been wondering, why did Wordgirl want to be zapped first," my henchmen asked me on the ride to the jail.

"Well boys, she knew that if the ray actually did turn superheroes into potato salad, that Huggy would turn into potato salad, she didn't want to take that risk so she risked her own life. Cause if it hit her and nothing happened, she knew Huggy would be safe, but if something happened when she was hit, then she knew that Huggy would have a warning and escape unharmed," I explained.

"Ohh," he said.

"So she basically gave up her life, to protect her sidekick's," Charlie said. It caught me off guard for I had never heard him talk before.

"...Yes, Charlie, yes" I said overcoming my shock.

"Join us next time for an amazing colossal adventure of WORDGIRL!" The Narrator said.

THE END! I hoped you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
